Friends Forever
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: It's graduation day, and everyone at Konoha is bummed about leaving their friends and memories behind. What will happen? Read to find out!


Friends Forever

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: I was on Youtube when I first heard this song. It's called Graduation--Friends Forever. The singer of this song is called Vitamin C. It's a beautiful song, and it makes me wanna cry. No, honestly, it does. While listening to it, I thought about Naruto's friends, so that's where the idea for this fic came from.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Naruto sat on the grass, the soft breeze blowing his blonde hair across his forehead.

Everyone was graduating from Konoha Acadmey. He wouldn't see them anymore. Most of his friends were moving away to get married and start new lives. Actually, _everybody_ except him and Chouji were, and Naruto didn't even know Chouji that well. Even Gaara, who had been promoted to hokage of the Sand Village.Which, Naruto always found him creepy to began with, but it was still sad knowing Gaara was moving, too.

"What are you thinking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him. She sat down on the grass, staring at Naruto as he laid down on the ground. "I came out here to think." he answered as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds.

Sakura did the same thing. Lying down by Naruto, Sakura spoke up, "You know Naruto, it's our last day together. Don't you want to get up and do something?" Sakura turned her head around to face Naruto. Naruto stared up at the sky, his crystal eyes glued to the puffy white clouds that flew over head.

"No, not really. I just wanna stay here all day and look at the clouds." Naruto replied. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at Sakura, a confused look on his face. "A hokage. Why?" he answered.

"Because your never going to be one unless you get your butt up off the ground." Sakura stood up. "Come on, Naruto. Why don't we go and have ourselves a little fun?" Naruto blinked, a smile spread over his face. "Awww, I guess so. I'm hungrey. Can we go to the raman bar?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "Gee, that was fast. I bet if it wasn't for your stomache, you'd never leave."

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
_

At the raman bar sat all of Naruto's friends. Even people he didn't know too well, such as Chouji or Shino, sat. Everybody was chatting and having a good time.

Naruto walked up and quickly took a seat by Hinata. "Hey Hinata," Naruto greeted. "how's the food?" Hinata turned around and blushed brightly, her teal-colored eyes down on the ground.

"Hello Naruto-kun...how...how are you?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto smiled at her. "I'm doing good. You?" Hinata bit her lip in embarrassment. "I'm...I'm doing good, Naruto-kun..." Hinata's voice trailed off at the end as usual.

Maybe things weren't going to change afterall? Maybe everything would stay the same, and no one would leave. It would be just like old times when they were all Chunin.

"Hey Naruto," Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru and Temari, hand in hand, walk up to the ramon bar. Shikamaru took a seat by Naruto, and Temari sat down by Shikamaru.

"Well hello Shikamaru! How are you?" "Meh, I've been better." His gaze drifted over to the raman bar. "How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Naruto chuckled.

"So, how are you Temari working out?" Sakura asked as she took a seat next to Naruto. Shikamaru shrugged. "Meh, it's been better. Anyway, you and Sasuke?" "Doing good, really." Sakura answered.

Shikamaru and Temari had been going out for a long time. Shikamaru had asked Temari out, as Sasuke did with Sakura.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_

"I'm going to miss this old place," Chouji, who sat next to Temari, muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "Just think, if it wasn't for Konoha Acadamey, I wouldn't have met Shikamaru or Ino." "Yeah, and I wouldn't have met Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto replied.

It was true. None of them would have just walked up and said, "Hi, let's be friends!".

They had all worked together, and found out about each other's strengths and weaknesses through bond. All of them had to do teamwork and take orders. Without their friendship, all the teams in Konoho Acadmey would fail.

Knowing that just made this depressing time in their lives even sadder.

Shikamaru giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Temari asked curiously. "Remember that time Naruto fell into that pond, and we had to get 'em out?" Shikamaru smiled. Sakura giggled.

"Remember when Hinata stepped on a bug, and Shino cried like a baby?" Sakura said. Naruto chuckled, a smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, those were some good times. Too bad they'll have to end."

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

"Yeah, that's true. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Chouji reached across Temari and slapped his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and yelled, "Man, this food is great!" then he began chowing down on the food.

"Gee, thanks for ruining the moment, Chouji." Sakura mumbled. Naruto giggled as Hinata stared at Chouji oddly. "What's...so funny, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. "Nothing. It's just the look you gave Chouji. It was weird looking." "Oh," Hinata stared down at the floor.

"Man, I'm gonna really miss you guys." Shikamaru said as he placed his chin in his palm. "We've gone through so much and done alot of good. It's such a shame that it has to end."

"So what if it ends? We can still keep in touch, can't we?" Sakura asked. "What are you saying?" Chouji asked with his a mouthful of ramon. "We can still vist one another, right? You know, by walking." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, but the Sand Village is far, far away from here. Me and Shikamaru are going to move there pretty soon, anyways." Temari replied.

"Even though you're moving, that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other. If you want, I can come by there once a week by walking." Sakura said.

Temari and Shikamaru smiled. "I guess you can." Shikamaru replied.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

"And even though me and Sasuke are getting married, will you still stop by Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto gobbled up his ramon. Wiping his chin off with his seelve, Naruto looked at Sakura and told her, "Yeah, of course I will, Sakura. Will you vist me?"

"Of course. Hmmm, I guess that means we're all going to vist one another after all, huh?" Sakura asked. "I...I guess...so.." Hinata mumbled. "Naruto-kun...will you...will you vist me?"

"Sure I will, Hinata!" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed, her eyes staring down at the floor.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky, the clouds moving slowly across it while gold, pink, and purple spread over and decorated the sky with color.

"I guess we'll always be friends. Even after graduation." Shikamaru muttered. "I guess we will, won't we?" Temari murmered silently.

"Even though we're so far apart, we'll always be friends, and we'll always vist one another." Sakura said as the beautuful colors of the sky mixed in together.

"Friends forever?" Sakura asked Naruto as her pink hair blew across her forehead. "Friends forever." Naruto replied, a large grin spread across his face.

_La, la, la, la  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la  
We will still be friends forever_

A/N: Cute, huh? Remember, I need some suggestions/comments/flames!


End file.
